


S4 E2 20 Hours in America part 2

by JDPostEpisodeChallenge, tiva_mcabby5



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [31]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: Donna finally gets her bath.  A post-episode vignette by tiva_mcabby5





	S4 E2 20 Hours in America part 2

"Josh," Donna sighed, leaning heavily against the door frame. He looked up from his desk.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?" They'd gotten dropped off by the shuttle and walked to the White House over an hour ago. Donna was tired, hungry, sore, and cranky. And then Josh decided they needed to get caught up on work.

He took a long look at her. She was exhausted (so was he) and it was cruel and unusual punishment to make her stay any longer.

"Yeah, let's go." He closed whatever he was reading (was he even really reading it?), grabbed his backpack, and walked towards her.

oOoOo

"I remember you saying you wanted a bath," he said as they walked to his car.

"Yes, I did."

"I think it'll be way better if I join you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. Your baths are always more fun when I'm there too."

"They're also messier. You get water everywhere."

Josh opened the car door for her. "I think you help with that." He ran to the other side and climbed in. Before starting the car, he reached for her hand. "Thanks for being so patient with me today. And for getting us home."

"You couldn't survive without me," she joked.

"I know," he said softly. He brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

oOoOo

By the time they got home, they agreed that they were too tired for this to be anything but just a normal bath. So they laid there together in the warm water, Donna's right side against Josh's chest. His hands brushing down her arms, stomach, and breasts were soothing rather than sexual.

"Donnatella," he whispered when he thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" She said with a yawn.

He kept his voice soft. "Earlier, when I said I couldn't survive without you...I meant that."

"I know." She kissed his collarbone.

"Donna, I mean-"

"Josh, I know." She lifted her head to look at him.

He stared at her for a good thirty seconds. "Marry me."

A grin spread slowly across her face. "Okay."

"I've got a ring, too. It's in my backpack."

Donna put her soapy hand behind his neck to pull his lips to hers.

"Your backpack? I clean that for you. How long has it been there?"

"Couple of weeks. Before that it was way in the back of my sock drawer."

She giggled. "Sneaky."

"So you really want to marry me?"

Donna couldn't help but brush her fingers down his cheek. "Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Josh, I want nothing more than to marry you."

Josh grinned ear-to-ear. "Cool."

She smacked his chest lightly. She lay her cheek on his chest and they sat their quietly until the water grew tepid.

"Josh,"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I was tired?"

"Yes."

"That was before I decided I wanted to ravish my fiancée."

Josh smirked. "Okay, bath time over."

**Author's Note:**

> The JD Post Episode Challenge is a collection of short stories, one for each episode of the West Wing. To be part of this challenge leave a message on one of the works and one of the editors will get back to you.
> 
> Please note, each Episode is a stand alone. The stories are all AU and not consistent with each other or canon- other than the episode it represents.
> 
> Enjoy browsing through all the stories in this collective for a variety of authors and scenarios. The only common thread is a Josh and Donna relationship.


End file.
